Kami
by shitl0rd
Summary: AU donde Hawks es un dios/no quirks Enji Todoroki, un detective con una familia disfuncional, una esposa que no ama, cuatro hijos que lo odian, decide hacer un viaje en solitario para despejar su mente, un amigo le presta una casa que tiene en un pueblo un tanto deshabitado, justo lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba, pero lo que no necesitaba era conocer a un dios, Hawks el dios de ese
1. La llegada.

Al fin había terminado de empacar, había ocupado gran parte de la mañana en ello, en ese momento eran las 11:00 a.m y mi tren salía a las 12:00 p.m, salí de la residencia y me subí al taxi que había pedido, me había tomado solo treinta minutos el llegar a la estación, aparentemente nadie más aparte de mi tenía el mismo destino, cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para que saliera el tren me subí, solo cargaba conmigo una maleta azul con correa, ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrasen cinco mudas de ropa, planeaba quedarme dos semanas, también planeaba lavar, así que todo estaba bien con la cantidad de ropa que había decidido llevar.

Durante el viaje contemplé el paisaje que se observaba a través de la ventana, saqué mi teléfono y tomé algunas fotografías como recuerdos, recuerdos que podía mostrar a otros.

El tren se detuvo en la estación y como ya sabia fui el único en bajar, no se veía nada más que árboles alrededor, aunque si se lograba vislumbrar un camino, después de caminar alrededor de un kilómetro por este, al fin había llegado al pueblo, Yagi me había mandado una fotografía de la casa en la que me iba a quedar, le pregunté a un solo pueblerino y me logro indicar con exactitud donde estaba, podía calcular que solo habían alrededor de quinientos habitantes en ese lugar, logre llegar al lugar, no se veía como si se fuese a derrumbar, así que estaba bien, entré, estaba completamente solitario y silencioso, deje mi equipaje en lo que considere la habitación y salí a andar, muy cerca del pueblo había una colina que daba a un templo, según lo que me habían dicho unos habitantes, los niños que iban al templo lograban ver al dios alado Hawks, decían que no era un dios maligno ya que los niños que lo veían regresaban y decían que había jugado con ellos, pero claro que para algunos padres la idea de un extraño, incluso si es un dios, jugando con sus hijos no era muy agradable, yo tenía hijos, bueno, tengo hijos, cuatro para ser exactos, así que lograba comprender un poco de ese sentimiento protector, mis hijos me detestaban, pero aún los seguía amando, eran mis hijos después de todo, tienen mis genes y los de mi esposa, la cual también me odiaba, todos por la misma razón, mi trabajo.

Soy un detective en un precinto de Musutafu, debido a ello realmente no pase gran parte del crecimiento de mis hijos con ellos y para Rei, mi esposa, fue un total estrés tener que cuidar de nuestros hijos sola, tomando también en cuenta que no nos casamos porque nos amáramos, si no por un matrimonio arreglado por los padres de ambos, puedo también mencionar que mis hijos aparte de odiarme por no pasar tiempo con ellos, me odian por que cuando pase tiempo con ellos, los presione mucho, quería que tuvieran éxito y tomé malas decisiones para ello.

Esa es una de las razones por las que me encontraba aquí, la segunda es porque me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo debido a una herida de bala que me hicieron cuando investigaba un caso de homicidio, Rei se encontraba cuidando de nuestros hijos en la residencia junto con dos amigas de ella, las cuales son las madres de dos compañeros de Shoto, de esa forma ella no se sentiría estresada, planeaba descansar en casa y pasar tiempo con mi familia, pero ellos no querían, así que así fue como había legado aquí.

Terminando mis pensamientos y terminando el recorrido, había cruzado el pueblo entero, fue un poco más rápido de lo que creí, también había llegado al comienzo de las escaleras de la colina, como no me dolía la herida y quería seguir caminando subí la colina hasta el templo, la cima era muy plana, la vista que se obtenía desde allá arriba era magnífica, pero como estaba colocado en una dirección en la que no se alcanzaba a ver el pueblo tuve qué pasar a través de los árboles del alrededor para llegar a la orilla oeste y lograr verlo, saque mi teléfono con la intención de tomar una foto, estaba a punto de presionar el botón para capturar cuando de pronto una mano sujeto mi teléfono y me lo arrebato, cuando gire mi cabeza para ver no supe si mis ojos me estaban engañando, era un joven, en sus veintitantos, rubio, llevaba una playera pegada negra de mangas cortas y un hakama gris, pero lo más importante, tenía unas preciosas alas rojas, las tenía contraídas hacía si mismo, pero se veía que si las estiraba alcanzarían los 3 metros de un extremo a otro, lo observé mientras él analizaba mi teléfono, como si fuese la primera vez que veía tal artefacto, este debía ser el dios del templo, su nombre era Hawks, lo mire fascinado y confundido, recuperé el sentido cuando de pronto escuché el sonido de la cámara, le quite el teléfono de las manos y vi que me había fotografiado, estaba a punto de borrarla cuando de pronto tomó el teléfono y alzó el vuelo, lo perdí de vista como al mismo tiempo perdí mi celular... y mis ánimos.

Mientras bajaba de la colina empecé a enfurecer, no supe porque exactamente, si por perder mi celular o por estar en un maldito pueblo a mitad de la nada solo porque mi familia no me quiere en mi propia casa. Trate de tranquilizarme antes de llegar para así no destruir nada, puesto que la casa ni siquiera era mía, aunque pensándolo bien, no me molestaría destruir la casa de Yagi, antes de que el resultara herido de gravedad y quedara incapacitado, el era el detective número uno y yo, el número dos, nos conocemos desde la secundaria así que fuimos amigos, pero en el trabajo nos volvimos rivales, bueno, yo lo comencé a considerar mi rival, el siguió tratándome bien, justo como en la secundaria. De pronto me entró la culpa, debería tratar mejor a Yagi, él realmente se preocupa por mi, llegue a la casa, la oscuridad había invadido el pueblo, las estrellas comenzaban a verse al igual que un cuarto de la luna, era un poco tarde para explorar la casa, supongo, pero igual lo hice en ese momento, eran dos pisos, en el primero estaba la cocina, la sala y una habitación, en el segundo había una segunda habitación, un baño y un balcón, ambas habitaciones tenía futones en los armarios.

Desde el balcón observé que tenía un patio, lías para tender la ropa, lo necesario para lavarla también se encontraba afuera. Era un simple pueblo, pero tenía electricidad, señal telefónica y agua.

Ya que me encontraba en el segundo piso saqué el futon del armario y lo acomode, ni me moleste en revisar si estaba limpio, yo no lo estaba, me ducharía en la mañana y entonces lavaría el futon, me dormí casi al instante, realmente estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

Escuche el batir de unas alas y el crujir de la madera, pero para cuando abrí los ojos fue demasiado tarde, mi teléfono estaba al lado mío, pero no vi al dios Hawks por ninguna parte, supe que el ruido que me despertó fue de el, era muy obvio y me sorprendía de cómo podía tomar esto como algo natural.

Desbloquee mi teléfono y instintivamente supe que revisar primero, la galería, no me sorprendí al estar en lo correcto, el había tomado tantas fotos como para llenar la memoria, ya no cabía ni un alma dentro, no me sorprendería que me regreso el teléfono por la misma razón, algunas habían salido movidas, borrosas, en algunas salía su dedo tapando la cámara, incluso se tomó fotos así mismo, tomó fotos mientas volaba, borre todas las que me parecían malas, las cuales eran la mayoría, pero si había conservado algunas cuantas.

Baje y revise la cocina, como me imagine, no había nada, eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana así que ya deberían estar vendiendo algo, salí y fui a comprar verduras y algo de carne, mi estómago gruño mientras iba de regreso, el día anterior solo había desayunado, aunque realmente no me había sentido con hambre tampoco, preparé el desayuno, comí, lavé los trastes y guardé las cosas que sobraron para que no se echaran a perder, subí al segundo piso para buscar el futon y lavarlo, lo tendí en la lía de afuera, era temprano y había buen sol, así que no debía de preocuparme por si se secaba, iba siendo una buena mañana, me metí a bañar, me puse la primera muda de ropa, cheque la hora en mi teléfono, apenas eran la 1 de la tarde, era mi primer día en ese pueblo y ya estaba harto, quería regresar a mi casa y estar de vuelta en el trabajo.

Una persona estaba llamando en la entrada, baje a ver quien era.

Se trataba de una mujer de tez morena con largo cabello blanco, con ojos rojos, probablemente en sus veintitantos y tal vez trabaje en algún restaurante.

—Tu debes ser el amigo de Yagi, mi nombre es Rumi, pero me puedes llamar Mirko —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano contra mi voluntad, realmente era muy confianzuda—. Soy dueña del restaurante "Rabitto" y vine a invitarte a cenar con nosotros, no creo que sepas dónde está así que vendré por—

—Si se donde esta— dije interrumpiéndola, lo había visto mientras deambulaba por el pueblo y tuve razón al pensar que trabajaba en un restaurante, por mi trabajo estoy acostumbrado a analizar todo —. ¿A que hora debo ir?

—Nos vemos a las 8 allá —cuando terminó de hablar se fue corriendo, supuse que estaba ocupada, pero de igual forma había echo tiempo para venir a invitarme, así que pensé que estaría bien en ir.

Volví a entrar a la casa, pero al subir al segundo piso me volví a encontrar con el dios Hawks. Se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación.

—Hey, hola grandote —dijo mientras sonreía como un tonto, no se veía como alguien a quien temer, pero eso no evitaba que me creara problemas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dije con un ligero tono brusco.

—¿Te hice enfadar?, ¿estás molesto?

—No.

—Apuesto a que si —entonces se echó a reír —sabes, nunca había visto esa cosa cuadrada que te devolví, ¿que es? —decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le salieron al reír.

—Un celular.

—Interesante.

De pronto se paró y di un paso atrás, el no era temible, pero era un dios, no sabia muy bien como actuar al respecto con él.

—Y... ¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, el celuar.

—Celular —realmente quería que se fuera pero no podía simplemente echar a un dios de mi casa, no era tan simple, así que tratare de hacer las cosas que me pida, pensé, entonces fui hacia la cómoda que esta en la habitación, abrí el segundo cajón y saqué mi teléfono, él, como si fuese de su propiedad, lo tomo de mis manos.

—Esto es genial —se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

—¿Sabes lo que es el respeto a las cosas ajenas? —me miro sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

—Lo sacaste para dármelo, entonces, ¿Por qué te enojas?

—Ciertamente te lo iba a entregar, pero, ¿no podías esperar hasta que te entregara en vez de arrebatármelo?

—Ah, okey, entiendo -no estaba seguro que lo hubiese terminado de comprender, pero lo iba a dejar pasar.

—¿La gente no se altera cuanto te ve?

—La gente de este pueblo me habrá visto alguna vez, no soy fan de la soledad, aunque disfruto más la compañía de los niños, son mas divertidos que los adultos.

—Tal vez sea una pregunta un poco tonta pero... ¿eres inmortal?

-¿AH? -se echo a reír a carcajadas, ¿lo que pregunte realmente era tan gracioso?, cuando acabó de reír, lo cual no había sido pronto, se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos—. No me pueden matar con cuchillos, ni con ningún tipo de arma humana, la única forma de matar a un dios es con la misma arma sagrada del dios, todos los dioses poseen un arma sagrada y yo no soy la excepción.

—¿Esta bien que me digas esto?

—Claro, de todas formas no sabes dónde, cuál o cómo es mi arma sagrada, así que no debo preocuparme por nada, nadie ha logrado encontrarla.

—¿Nadie?, dices, osea, ¿alguien ha intentado encontrarla?

—Si, de vez en cuando llegan personas que creen que pueden vencer a un dios.

—Oh.

—Aunque eso es actualmente, incluso los puedo contar con los dedos de las manos, no han sido muchos, pero hace como 800 años eran muchos los que intentaban matarme, solo una vez casi lo logran.

Deje de preguntarle cosas al respecto, realmente parecía que iba a llorar, vivir tanto debía ser horrible, solitario, no me lo puedo ni imaginar, pero me surgió una última pregunta.

—¿Cómo nace un dios?

—Estás lleno de preguntas interesantes.

—Soy detective, ya es parte de mi formular y hacer preguntas.

—También me hablas muy formal.

—Por costumbre del trabajo, ¿estás evitando la pregunta?

—Más o menos, pero veo que no se te olvidó, normalmente cuando distraigo a los humanos se olvidan de las preguntas que me hicieron.

-Solo podrías haberme dicho que no me lo querías decir, lo hubiera entendido.

—Ahora me toca hacerte preguntas.

—Creo que sería justo.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Enji, Todoroki Enji.

—Lindo.


	3. Sentimientos

Estaba empezando a caer la noche, Hawks seguía haciéndome preguntas, todas sus preguntas no tenían sentido para mi, pero eso era porque yo era detective, sabía que preguntas hacer, por otro lado Hawks era un dios muy inmaduro, era como si un niño me estuviese preguntando cosas, me preguntaba mi color favorito, mi comida favorita, incluso cual era mi juego favorito, a la última pregunta respondí ajedrez, al escuchar eso, él fue hacia la ventana y se fue volando, no entendí porque huyó, pero lo dejé así, escuché a alguien llamando en la entrada, era la voz de Mirko, baje para ver que quería.

—Ya son las 8:20 y no viniste, así que vine a buscarte.

—¿En serio? —voltee a ver mi reloj, eran pasadas las ocho, sin duda me había distraído conversando con Hawks. —Lo siento, me distraje.

—No te preocupes, vamos, todavía tenemos comida.

La acompañe al restaurante, era más grande por dentro que visto desde el exterior. No mucho después de que me senté me sirvió un plato de udon, realmente no tarde tanto ahí, solo comí, platicamos un poco mientras comía y cuando terminé, pagué y me fui de regreso a la casa de Yagi, al llegar a la habitación vi a Hawks con un tablero de ajedrez de madera, el cual se veía bastante corroído, como si tuviera más de cien años, lo cual no me sorprendía para nada. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Hawks me dijo:

—Vamos a jugar ajedrez.

—¿Cuando regresaste?, ¿cuanto llevas esperando aquí?

—No lo sé, tarde como 5 minutos en ir al templo y regresar con el juego.

—Entonces me estuviste esperando alrededor de una hora.

—Más o menos, pero no te preocupes, he esperado más con otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—He estado esperando la reencarnación de alguien que murió hace quinientos años.

—¿Por qué esperarías tanto por alguien?

—Porque...— de pronto dejó de sonreír, su sonrisa tonta había desaparecido.— es la persona que más he amado, la persona que más me ha echo feliz, murió hace quinientos años como te dije, la asesinaron.

No sabía que decir, él no estaba sonriendo así que sentía la necesidad de decir algo pero no encontraba que.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Por supuesto que si —entonces su sonrisa regresó, me sentí aliviado, en situaciones cómo estás yo nunca se que decir y siempre termino escogiendo las palabras incorrectas y me toman por insensible, no se si realmente dije lo correcto o solo aprovecho para cambiar el tema.

Estuvimos jugando por varias horas hasta que llegaron las 3 de la madrugada, de echo no me di cuenta si no hasta que revise el celular, de todas las partidas que habíamos jugado gane la mitad, Hawks era muy bueno jugando ajedrez, pero, ¿cómo no lo iba a ser?, seguro ha jugado ajedrez por mas de cientos de años. Pensar en él y su situación me hacía sentir triste, uno pensaría que los dioses son algo increíble, pero su vida es trágica.

—Para ser un Dios, has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles —Hawks en ese momento no me estaba mirando pero ahora lo hacía, con los ojos como platos, realmente lo que dije le había sorprendido mucho.

—Porque los humanos creen que pueden retar a un Dios.

—Dijiste que solo se puede matar a un Dios con su arma sagrada y que una vez casi lo logran, ósea que le dijiste a alguien donde estaba tu arma sagrada.

—Sabes, ya es muy tarde, ustedes los humanos deben dormir bastantes horas, pero no te preocupes regresaré.

—Puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir.

—Eso debe gustarle a tu esposa.

—Espe...

Antes de que pudiera terminar se había ido, ¿él sabía que yo tenía esposa o solo trataba de hacer un chiste? Realmente no estaba seguro, pero aún así me fui a dormir. En la mañana no me lo encontré, durante la tarde tampoco, menos en la noche, al final no pude dormir para nada, seguía pensando en Hawks no podía dejar de pensar en él, me empezaba a sentir vacío después de conocerlo, como si su existencia me completara, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, el sentimiento surgía desde lo más profundo de mi ser y yo no podía controlarlo, no dormí para nada esa noche, seguía pensando en él, en sus ojos y las marcas negras que tenían, en su sonrisa, en su barba que apenas tenía crecida, en sus cejas las cuales tenían una cierta forma extraña, en su pequeña nariz, en sus orejas, en su cabello rubio, en sus preciosas alas rojas y su cuerpo.

Después de haber pensado en todo eso comenzaba a sentir como si estos sentimientos no fuesen míos, surgieron poco después de que lo conocí, e iban en incremento, cada vez más intensos, después de haber pasado todo un día sin verlos tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo, de hablar con él y oír su voz.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y estaba enamorado de Hawks, tenía una esposa, cuatro hijos, toda una reputación como el mejor detective de todo Musutafu, Japón, pero me encontraba en la casa de mi rival, pensando en Hawks sin poder dormir, casi como si él fuese café, estaba ahí metido en un futon de forma patética y triste, pensando de forma romántica acerca de un Dios que acababa de conocer hace un par de días.

Dadas las 5 de la mañana pude conciliar el sueño, me dormí, pero no logré librarme de Hawks, él estaba ahí, en mi sueño, estábamos jugando ajedrez en el templo donde lo conocí por primera vez, se le veía más feliz de lo que le había visto hasta ahora, le gane en el ajedrez, se rió y me dijo "nunca puedo ganarte, eres demasiado bueno", luego desperté, sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, no le encontré explicación, mire el techo, sequé mi lagrima antes de levantarme.

Incluso después de darme una ducha seguía recordando mi sueño, normalmente los olvidaba después de un rato, pero este, que era el que más quería olvidar, había decidido impregnarse en mi memoria.


	4. Dolor

Decidí ir a desayunar al restaurante de Mirko ahora que estaba totalmente despierto.

Mientras comía se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de Hawks, me dijo que solo lo había visto varias veces cuando era niña, me dijo que habían pocas personas que lo habían después de haber pasado cierta edad, como si fuera algo que solo los niños pueden ver, casi como si fuera San Claus, me dijo. Todos los clientes que estaban en ese momento confirmaron.

Su abuela que también estaba escuchando la conversación, decidió unirse, según lo que se han contado de generaciones en generaciones, Hawks tenia una pareja, de la cual tomaba energía, pero después de que la mataran, dejo de tomarla, debido a que no quiere aceptarla de nadie mas que de esa persona, él ha estado esperando más de 500 años su reencarnación, Hawks se encuentra en muy mal estado, no puede morir de esa forma, pero esta débil y debe pasar todo el tiempo que pueda durmiendo. Esperar la reencarnación de alguien según lo que me dijo la abuela de Mirko, es algo complicado y tardado, pudo haber reencarnado con anterioridad lejos de Hawks, en algún lugar en otro continente, necesitaría de un milagro que se llegaran a encontrar, a este paso dentro de unos años Hawks caerá en un largo sueño y quien sabe cuando despertaría de este, él necesitaba absorber energía vital, necesitaba dejar de esperar a esa persona o enamorarse de alguien más.

Como alguien que probablemente estaba enamorado de Hawks, me hacia sentir mal el saber todo eso, me dolía muy profundo en el pecho, sentía que ya no quería ver a Hawks, pero también estaba preocupado, me dijeron que Hawks no podía morir, pero como podrían saberlo ellos, ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros?, ¿como no saber que se estaba matando?, esperar a quien amas se escuchaba como un suicidio, ¿realmente valía la pena?.

Termine de comer y decidí ir a ver a Hawks, realmente estaba preocupado por él y mas porque en la noche anterior se fue de repente. Mientras subía los escalones comenzaba a sentir un retortijón en el estomago pero no entendía bien porque, así que solo asumí que era porque comí recién hace unos minutos. Al llegar a la cima me puse en busca de señales de Hawks pero el no se encontraba ahí, luego me fui de regreso hacia la casa de Yagi, de bajada la sensación que tenia en el estomago se había esfumado.

Pasando por el pueblo casualmente me encontré con Mirko, la cual me invito a un festival que se iba a realizar el domingo, un día antes de mi regreso. Acepte de mala gana, realmente no tenia interés en esa clase de eventos sociales.

Al llegar a la casa, subí a la habitación y me quede observando el juego de ajedrez, no podía pensar en nada, ni nadie mas que Hawks, incluso habían momentos en los cuales olvidaba que tenia una esposa e hijos, como si mi vida hubiera empezado desde que llegue a este pueblo, como si mi vida hubiese comenzado desde que conocí a Hawks, a veces creía que era cierto, tal vez yo no había estado viviendo hasta ahora.

Minutos después de estar observando el viejo y corroído juego de ajedrez, después de casi saber de memoria donde estaba cada una de las marcas, después de ver las astillas que sobresalían de el y de las piezas, de sonreír pensando en Hawks guardándolo, de sentirme dolido por pensar porque lo guardaba con tanto cuidado y de con quien mas había jugado, llegó el mismísimo Hawks diciendo "¿Me extrañaste?", con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía tan contento que me hacia olvidar lo que había estado pensando hace un momento y lo que descubrí hoy al ir al restaurante de Mirko. Pero no pude decirle nada con referente a eso, no me sentía con el derecho de poder hacer eso.

Él debió haberse dado cuenta de que estaba pensando algo con referente a él, porque se acerco al tablero y movió su primer pieza, "Es tu turno", me dijo, continuamos hasta que oscureció, solo le gana la mitad de las partidas que jugábamos, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir así que baje a prepararme algo de cenar, Hawks bajo también y se la paso observando como preparaba mi comida, aunque solo era soba, termine preparando una porción para el también, nos sentamos y comimos, ni siquiera en mi casa como acompañado.

Me puse a recordar mi vida en esa casa solitaria, demasiado grande y casi nunca veía a mi familia, ni siquiera dormía con mi esposa cabe decir, nunca lleve a mis hijos a la escuela, nunca tuve pláticas con ellos. Esto sucedió principalmente por mi trabajo, me la pasaba casi todo el día allá, solo llegaba a dormir, casi como si no fuese mi casa, pero las ocasiones que estaba en la casa siempre era evitado por mi familia.

Hawks interrumpió mis pensamientos, debí de haber estado haciendo una cara extraña para que se diera cuenta, me dijo que mi comida estaba deliciosa, aún cuando era la cosa más simple del mundo, me hizo levemente feliz, después de terminar de comer, me ayudó a lavar los platos, realmente era la primera vez que el hacía eso, se notaba que nunca lo había echo, entonces me pregunte que pasaba con los platos de las ofrendas que le llevaban, probablemente los aldeanos se las traían de regreso y los lavaban.

Volvimos a subir al cuarto y seguimos jugando unas partidas más, dadas las 2 de la noche, aproximadamente, el rostro de Hawks cambio, se le veía preocupado, y dijo que tenía que irse, fue demasiado repentino, no estaba listo para despedirme de él hoy, así que sujete su brazo antes de que alzara el vuelo en el balcón, me encontraba de rodillas, viendo como la luz de la luna se posaba sobre él, viendo sus pies encima de la barandilla y como sus dedos se sujetaban a ella, la cara de Hawks expresaba más preocupación a cada segundo que pasaba, así que solté su mano, aún cuando no quería, solté la mano que quería sostener toda mi vida, la dejé ir tan fácil que me hizo sentir muy mal, como si él no valiera lo que yo creía que valía, como si pudiera rendirme tan fácilmente con él, se fue, demasiado rápido, hacia el templo.

Solo me quedo dormirme.


End file.
